Unexpected Suprises
by ObsessedInuyashaFan
Summary: He had no idea what to do on this screaming metal death trap. Riding this… thing … always looked so easy when Kagome rode it. She just seemed to hop on it and go. Inuyasha had hopped on it and rode into a tree... Oneshot. [My first story! Please rate! :D]


**Unexpected Suprises**

"Ahhhh!!!" screamed Inuyasha. He had no idea what to do on this screaming metal death trap. Kagome had forced him to get on it and attempt to ride it. However, he had no idea what to do. Riding this… thing … always looked so easy when Kagome rode it. She just seemed to hop on it and go. Inuyasha had hopped on it and …. rode into a tree….

"Owww…" he sound, rubbing his head. Kagome darted over to them. Inuyasha had rode into a tree, and scratched her new bike.

"Are you ok?" she asked, trying to hide her giggle.

He turned and glared at her. She put on an innocent face, trying not to show that she had been laughing. It was hard to hold the giggle back though. Inuyasha just looked so darn funny right now. He had leaves all through out his hair, and he had a semi scared/angry look on his face.

"What you need to do to ride a bike it so learn to balance. After you learn to balance you push on the pedals and go. It's that easy!" she said, in a cheerful voice. She had made a vow that Inuyasha would learn how to ride a bike by the end of the day.

**-X-**

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha fell off the bike _again_.

"Okay Inuyasha. I'm going to help you learn to balance. It's really easy once you get used to it!" she said, smiling.

Slowly, she approached him on the bike. The bike had been scratched up all day. Thank god it was an old bike no one cared about. Kagome had found it and decided it would be perfect for this very lesson. After Inuyasha learned, she could throw it out or give it away. Finally, Kagome stood right next to him. Carefully, she got leaned behind him and reached for the other handle bar while grasping one of them.

Inuyasha stared at her as she moved in closely behind him. He realized she was grabbing the other handle bar. He whipped his head around. Inuyasha's face turned red as he realized just how close both of them were. If he just leaned down he could touch… kiss.. those lips. Quickly he shook the the thought from his head. No! He had to concentrate on this bike… As Kagome called it.

Kagome didn't seem to realize his embarrassment.

"Grab the handle bars!" she snapped. The sun was getting to her.

Inuyasha rose his eyebrow, but did as he was told. He grabbed the handle bars and placed his hands next to hers.

Slowly Kagome began walking, while grabbing the handle bars. She made sure the bike was kept in a straight line. The bike didn't wobble at all.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, thinking he was about to fall again, but to his amazement he didn't feel his face on concrete. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Inuyasha realized something he was riding the bike! This is what Kagome felt like riding it! It felt kind of weird actually. He wasn't used to feeling this machine under him.

Kagome turned and smiled at him, not knowing Inuyasha would turn at the same time to look at her. Before they knew it, their faces pressed together and their lips met. Their eyes widened as they realized just what happening. They broke apart, each face flaming up.

Their heads whipped away from each others. Both were blushing hard.

_I can't believe that just happened! _thought Kagome.

Inuyasha thought the exact same thing.

Kagome forgot about the bike, and let go of the handle bars without realizing it. Inuyasha did however.

"Ugh… Kagome?"

She didn't seem to hear him.

Inuyasha cried out as the bike began to wobble violently. He quickly did what he remembered Kagome doing when riding a bike. He placed his feet on the pedals and began to push them. His hands gripped the handle bars so tight they turned white.

Kagome finally realized what happened to him. A look of horror crossed her face as she imagined Inuyasha on the ground, all bloodly with the bike on top of him. She whipped her head around, and to her surprise she saw him riding it!

"You're riding the bike!" she called out, smiling.

He smiled back at her before… running into the tree again.

He fell off the bike, and Kagome darted to him to make sure hw was all right.

"I think this tree likes you," she said laughing, after she saw he was ok.

He stood up, and stared at her face. She looked so pretty when she was laughing. Her eyes were closed, but her face had a look of pure joy on it.

He spoke softly… "Kagome.. I'm sorry about what happened back there…"

She finally stopped laughing and nodded her head, waiting for him to continue.

Inuyasha had had this feeling with him forever and he had never known was it was. Now he knew. After they had kissed, he realized what it was. He liked… no… loved her.

"Will you be … my girlfriend?" he asked, quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard what he had asked. She had always loved him and she had wondered when he would finally asked her.

"Of course, silly!" she said, leaning up and gently pressing her lips against his. This was more romantic then an accidentel kiss on a bike.

She pulled away, and gave him a big hug which he returned.

Things were just perfect.


End file.
